


Tu mi piaci di più

by onlyna (robs)



Series: AU!Larry/Ziam Fest [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kids, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sì, pensano entrambi, sono davvero contenti che Jay l'abbia costretto a fare un picnic, quel giorno di luglio di tredici anni prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu mi piaci di più

Gemma sta già mangiando uno dei panini che hanno preparato quella mattina per il loro picnic, mentre la mamma va a riempire una bottiglietta d'acqua alla fontanella, e Harry cerca di stendere la copertina sul prato umido.

“Vuoi una mano?” dice una voce sconosciuta, e il piccolo sobbalza spaventato; c'è un altro bambino, probabilmente ha l'età di sua sorella, che lo sta fissando con i suoi occhietti celesti e un sorrisino sul viso. Harry annuisce, perché Gemma non è di alcuna utilità con le mani occupate e da solo non è capace di farlo, e il bambino va subito a prendere l'altro lato della coperta, tendendola con le braccia spalancate e facendogli cenno di appoggiarla a terra.

“Mi chiamo Louis,” dice, quando anche Anne torna dai bambini con la bottiglia piena, “vuoi venire a giocare un po' con me? Chiedi alla tua mamma?”

Anne sta già dando il suo permesso, mentre appoggia il cestino sulla coperta per tentare di evitare che ci entrino formiche, e Gemma s'imbroncia appena per non essere stata invitate; maschi, pensa ingoiando l'ultimo boccone e pulendosi le mani sui pantaloncini rossi che indossa, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Io sono Harry,” si presenta il piccolo Styles quando Louis lo prende per mano per trascinarlo verso la sua famiglia e recuperare un pallone; l'altro bambino sorride e annuisce, stringendo più forte le dita sulle sue, “non sono molto bravo a giocare a calcio, i miei compagni mi prendono sempre in giro,” aggiunge dopo qualche attimo, imbronciandosi.

“Io sono bravo, ti posso insegnare,” ribatte Louis, lasciandogli la mano e cominciando a dare piccoli calcetti al pallone per spostarsi dalla coperta dove sua mamma si è seduta insieme alla piccola Lottie; Harry annuisce, un po' nervoso perché non vuole che il suo nuovo amico si arrabbi con lui come fa il mister quando sbaglia un passaggio, e guarda per un attimo verso Gemma, che si sta facendo fare una treccia dalla mamma.

“Ti va di giocare con me anche dopo che vado a mangiare?” chiede, la punta della lingua che fa capolino dalle labbra quando si concentra per tirare la palla verso Louis e non sbagliare. “Mia sorella è noiosa, tu mi piaci di più.”

“Anche tu mi piaci più di mia sorella, Lottie piange e dorme tutto il tempo,” ride l'altro, calciando un po' più forte e costringendo Harry ad andare a recuperare il pallone vicino al picnic della sua famiglia. Anne gli sorride e Gemma gli fa la lingua, ma Harry è troppo occupato a fare in fretta per tornare da Louis per farci caso.

“Vuoi venire a mangiare con me, dopo? Abbiamo fatto un sacco di panini questa mattina, anche se Gemma ne ha già mangiati due,” offre, gli occhi sgranati e speranzosi, e Louis si morde un labbro mentre guarda verso sua mamma.

“Devo chiedere, però possiamo mettere le coperte vicine e mangiare tutti insieme!” propone, piuttosto convinto che sua mamma lo voglia vicino, e Harry batte le mani, emozionato, annuendo.

“Vado a chiedere alla mamma, tu chiedi alla tua!” strilla, correndo di nuovo verso Anne e Gemma.

 

“Odio questa coperta,” sbotta Harry, mentre Louis gli dà una mano a stenderla esattamente come aveva fatto quasi tredici anni prima; sono soli, questa volta, mamme e sorelle lasciate a casa per poter fare un picnic in santa pace, e Louis ride dell'affermazione del ragazzo, “ehi, non scherzo! Pizzica tantissimo!”

Harry si imbroncia, quando l'altro non smette subito di ridere, e con un gesto seccato prende una delle bottiglie vuote dallo zaino che si è portato dietro, per andare a riempirla alla fontanella; quando torna alla coperta, Louis ha già tirato fuori il pallone e un paio di panini e lo guarda con un sorriso.

“Non avevo nemmeno voglia di uscire, quel giorno,” commenta, ridacchiando quando Harry inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi mentre si siede davanti a lui, “mamma mi ha trascinato fuori di casa mentre urlavo,” continua, l'espressione che si ammorbidisce ancora quando le guance dell'altro si colorano di un leggero rossore.

“Sono contento che ti abbia costretto,” sussurra Harry, allungando una mano per prendere la sua e chinandosi in avanti per baciarlo sulle labbra, e Louis sorride contro la sua bocca mentre intreccia le dita libere con i capelli ormai ricci e scuri del suo ragazzo.

Sì, pensano entrambi, sono davvero contenti che Jay l'abbia costretto a fare un picnic, quel giorno di luglio di tredici anni prima.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'AU!Larry/Ziam Fest di Wanki!Fic.


End file.
